FIG. 1 is an overall schematic view for operating a car monitor CM installed in a cage or car of the existing elevator. The car monitor CM in the related art is installed in the elevator cage, and thus the car monitor CM is naturally moved upward and downward always with the elevator. In order to permit the upward and downward movement, wires, which are connected to the car monitor CM so as to supply electricity and various types of signals, are integrally connected to a traveling cable TC for supplying electric power to the elevator, and in general, the traveling cable TC is connected to a server computer in a control room which is far away from the elevator.
Since power supply lines and network lines of the car monitor CM are coupled together with the traveling cable for the elevator cage, as described above, the traveling cable is bound with various other wires. Therefore, signal interference between signals of various other wires may easily occur when signals are supplied to the car monitor CM, and for this reason, there are many cases in which the car monitor CM cannot exhibit its own function. Further, since the various other wires are bound with the traveling cable TC, it is difficult to perform installation and maintenance, and it also takes high cost to perform installation and maintenance.
In addition, the passenger can see the car monitor CM only when the passenger travels in the elevator, and moreover, there are many cases in which the passenger merely sees a target floor number, and as a result, an effect of transmitting an advertisement or information through the car monitor CM greatly deteriorates even more.